Francis Alfonso (Marine)
For the ship see: Francis_Alfonso_(Ship) Decorated Marine serving the Dominion House Jerik-Dremine. KIA during the Neeran capture of a Isolationist City Ship. "We should get our priorities straight. This ship sure as hell isnt the science ship we came out here to find. If it's been missing for four hundred years who's going to notice it never came back? I say you take the corvette back to base, bring in a battleship with a real boarding team and we take this ship for ourselves. We can figure out what do do with the crew later." ''- ''Alfonso to Sonia, debating what to do with the TCS Endeavour. House and Dominion, Space Combat in the 41st Century A decorated Marine Veteran serving House Jerik-Dremine for many years. He served as part of Sonia Reynard's Marine detachment from its earliest days, capturing the Vengeance type Attack cruiser later renamed the Bittenfeld and participating in the boarding action that saw to the reactivation of the Alliance ship Endeavour. He is noted for having strongly disagreed with Sonia's decision to revive the Endeavour's crew, pressing to have the ship brought under control of Jerik-Dremine. Warlords Campaign Over the following year he took part in many boarding actions including the Battle of the Yineput system during the Lat'tham Coup attempt. From this point on he served as a member of the House Heavy boarding teams, being equipped with captured examples of Power Cell armor. These actions alone earned him enough money to have retired comfortably but instead elected to continue serving for the length of the campaign against the Warlords. Neeran Invasion He was killed in action while boarding an Isolationist Neeran City Ship that had been captured by hostile Commandoes. In a letter left with his will he appologised to Sonia for disagreeing with her actions earlier in her career. Letter Contents If you're reading this it means I've finally bought in it one of your insane boarding operations. There are worse ways to go I suppose. Certainly better than being stuck in with the infantry. When we first met I had just been transfered in to replace losses taken aboard that cruise liner. Jing Ki always told me you handled yourself well there but that doesnt mean a rookie always makes smart decisions. When we boarded that Factions Alliance medium cruiser and you wanted to wake them up instead of taking the ship for the House I was on the verge of throttling you. A old but top of the line Medium cruiser in nearly pristine condition? Everyone involved would have been set for life. And here was this little girl who wanted to just give it away. Hate. That's not a word I use lightly the way most people do. I hated you for a long time after that. A real long time. Felt like ages. Then you started to get those salvage gears turning in your head. The others saw it, the Knight Commander sure as hell saw it. And yeah, most of the time it was one hell of a fight, but you started getting us the gear and guns to really make a show of it. After that we did some things that really mattered. Sure only a few of us were Knighted but we expected that. Even so we still hadnt really made up for the money we could have gained from that cruiser. I was hating you a lot less by then. For me it's easier to gain respect for someone than to get rid of any bad feelings for em. Then the South Reach Turkey Shoot happened. That's what the Terrans have been calling it. We all called it the South Reach Salvage Shoot. Even without the Super Heavy it was more than enough. We were in, we made it, who cares if we hadnt been made Nobles, we'd all made enough money that it didnt matter. Our families are set even if we dont make it back. Odds are good I havent found a way to say it to you personally yet so here it is. I apologise for giving you such a hard time back then. Thanks for proving me wrong Category:House Jerik-Dremine Category:Dominion of Royal Houses Category:Character Category:Marine Category:Human